The world VS us
by Liciel x
Summary: AU Pit x Dark Pit. This story starts where the angels were just kids and were inseperable. They hung out with each other every single day, until they were separated. Years passed by and they were finally reunited, but they find out that something in the universe doesn't want them to be together and they're forced to face a whole bunch of obstacles together...
1. Promise

_**Hey guys, thanks for checking out this story! I plan to upload several chapters whenever I have the time. Comments to motivate me are always welcome!**_

 _ **This story contains mature content, but I will put a warning above each chapter that contains swearing, violence or sexual activities. I would also like to state out that in this story, Dark Pit is**_ **NOT** **_the usual gloomy and obnoxious guy we know. This story is all about fluff~! And he is much more free in showing Pit how much he cares for him._**

 ** _That's enough rambling for now. I hope you guys will enjoy it!_**

* * *

 **Promise**

A long time ago, there were two friends playing down at the human realm. Two very young angels, both so alike, yet so different from each other. One of them wore a tunic white as snow. His chocolate brown locks made his sapphire eyes stand out a lot, which held the most innocent expression a person had ever seen. Not one day passed by that the angel did not have a cheerful smile carved upon his face.

The second angel looked identical to the other, the only difference was that instead of having brown hair and a white tunic, both were dark as night. His eyes were very much the opposite of his twin's, as they had a beautiful crimson color. And unlike the innocent expression the other held, this angel seemed to be just a bit more mature. He tended to take things a bit too serious at times and he looked pretty gloomy sometimes as well. However, ever since the two angels crossed paths, that attitude had been replaced by something much more enjoyable.

The darker angel had learned the meaning of true friendship and what it was like to have fun, all thanks to Pit, the name of his lighter half. Dark Pit, the darker one, had always been unwanted and neglected. He didn't remember where he came from, nor how he had survived this long. All he knew was that he had no shelter, no food and no friends. Everyone he interacted with ignored him and failed to give him proper care. Whether it was because they feared him or simply didn't care about him, was for them to know and for him to never find out.

Now it all didn't seem to matter, not now that he found Pit. This beautiful little angel _did_ give him the attention he needed and cared for him like no one ever had. Pit lived up there, in Skyworld, in a temple with the Goddess of Light who raised him to become a warrior and the future captain of her guard. For as long as Pit knew, she had disapproved of the fact that he was with the other angel so much, so she had forbidden him to take him up there to their temple. Aside from that, he was allowed to do whatever he wanted. How could she stop him, when he seemed to be so happy? Not to mention that he could fly down to the human realm any time he wanted.

So, with every opportunity he received, he went down there to meet up with his friend. He always brought some food with him, which they would share and eat together. Every day seemed to be like a dream to both of them. They told each other all of their secrets, they would roll around in the grass, playfully wrestling with each other, and play games like hide-and-seek and tag.

One day, they even made a vow to each other, one that they never intended to break.

* * *

''Pittoo?''

The soft, gentle voice caused the raven to look up, only to meet the beautiful, big blue orbs that were staring intently at him.

''Are you going to leave me one day? What if you're going to make new friends and forget all about me?''

The brunet seemed to be genuinely worried with that cute, yet sad frown on his face. Dark Pit laid down his sandwich for a bit and gave the other a reassuring smile.

''That's never going to happen.''

''How can you be so sure?''

''Because you're more than just a friend to me, Pit'', Dark Pit scooted a little closer to the worried angel and gently got ahold of his hands, never breaking the eye-contact. ''You're my soulmate'', he then finished his sentence.

Upon hearing the unfamiliar word, Pit gave the other a questionable look. ''What does that mean?'', he asked him curiously.

Dark Pit took a moment to think about his answer, not sure how to put it for Pit to understand. ''It means that… two people were meant to be together. And when they find each other, nothing can ever pull them apart.''

The answer sent a happy smile to the lighter angel while he looked at the other, his eyes beaming with joy. The thought of spending the rest of his life with Dark Pit truly gave him a warm, tickly feeling inside.

''You really think we'll be together forever?''

Seeing the angel staring at him hopefully, made Dark Pit smile even brighter, before he pulled his hands away from the other's to reach for something inside his pocket. When he retreated them, two long, silver necklaces were pulled out of his pocket, both exactly the same. Both of the pendants were shaped in a heart made of wings. However, one of them had a red crystal inside of it while the other crystal was blue. They looked exactly like the color of their eyes. Dark Pit handed the one with the red crystal to Pit.

''These necklaces are a promise'', he explained to him while he tugged the necklace with the blue crystal over his head, ''A promise that we will always be together, no matter where we are.''

Pit stared down at the necklace in his hand with a mesmerized look in his eyes. The red color of the crystal was identical to Dark Pit's eyes. It was a stunning sight.

''If we were to ever be ripped apart, we will always find our way back to each other. These necklaces will make sure of that'', Dark Pit continued while he watched the other put on the necklace as well.

A smile brighter than the sun spread across the other's face and he slowly raised his head to look at the raven, before he threw himself in his arms, earning a happy chuckle from the other as they fell backwards onto the grass. They simply held each other the rest of the time, nearly hugging the life out of one another.

Pit was truly overwhelmed with happiness, knowing that these beautiful days would never come to an end. He was going to spend the rest of his days with Dark Pit and nothing would be able to tear them apart.

* * *

At least, that was what they both believed. However, the very next day, things took a dark and drastic turn.

An incredible, unstoppable war broke out among the humans. The economy was getting worse, people were starving and had nothing to live off. They were killing each other over just the slightest bit of money, desperately trying to support and feed their children and themselves. A great amount of people blamed the Goddess of Light for their financial problems as they believed she had done nothing to help them, which was why Pit was their number one target. By hurting him, they were sure Palutena would finally come to her senses and start taking action.

Pit was completely oblivious about him being in danger, because all he cared about was Dark Pit's safety. They desperately clung to each other underneath a tree, trying to stay out of the humans' sight while they were forced to see them slaughter each other. Pit observed the scene in front of him in pure horror while Dark Pit protectively held the boy close to him. The only thing he was scared of, was losing the person he loved the most. There was no way they could escape without being seen by anyone. They had nowhere to go.

The small, young Pit had turned into a sobbing mess, just wanting the nightmare to be over already. But things only seemed to be getting worse when he suddenly heard Palutena's voice from afar.

''Pit, I'm ready to extract you.''

A sharp gasp left his lips while his glassy eyes widened in fear. This couldn't be happening…

''No! No, please! Don't leave Pittoo behind here!''

No reply.

Did she truly plan to leave Dark Pit all by himself, here? In the middle of war? No, that couldn't be. Palutena would never do that, right? She didn't have the heart to! She couldn't have!

''That's him! That's Palutena's angel! Let's get him before he escapes!''

A low male voice caught both of the angels' attention and their eyes widened in fear. Dark Pit instinctively pressed Pit even closer against him before he looked down, only to meet the pair of blue eyes that were gazing up at him with such a heartbreaking look in them. It was obvious that just with that look, he was pleading Dark Pit not to leave him, not to go anywhere. Dark Pit felt his heart shatter just by looking at him before he gently cupped his cheek and softly pressed his lips against his forehead in a reassuring way, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away his tears.

''I will find you again, Pit. I promise I will.''

Pit slowly shook his head, not wanting to lose the raven, especially not now. But before he was able to do anything, a bright stream of light hit his body and before he knew it, he was no longer able to feel Dark Pit's protective arms around him.

''No! Pittoo!'', the angel cried out right before he was sent into the temple, leaving his darker half all by himself in the forest.

Ever since that day, Pit and Dark Pit had never seen each other again. Pit totally broke down at the temple and had been inconsolable for weeks. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he couldn't sleep and had even lost his appetite. Dark Pit had become someone special to him and he believed he had lost him forever now. He was alone, in the middle of war with no food or shelter. The idea crushed Pit inside. If only he had been able to safe him, to be able to protect him. Now he had lost his best friend. His soulmate…

Every night, Pit would stare and cling to his necklace. The color reminded him of Dark Pit's eyes and he pictured him smiling at him like he usually would, his crimson red eyes looking at him with such care and tenderness.

''I will never forget about you, Pittoo, I promise. You'll always be my soulmate.''

He would whisper the same thing to his necklace every night and that was a ritual he repeated every single day, while the days were slowly crawling by.


	2. Discovery

_**Warning:**_ _ **A little bit of violence  
**_

* * *

 **Discovery**

''A thief?''

Pit blinked in confusion while he stared at the goddess in front of him, who had just inquired him about the news down at the human realm. Palutena gave him a small nod.

''Apparently they have been robbing vulnerable and defenseless humans of all sorts of belongings. Money, jewelry or inheritances, anything that's valuable. None of the victims have been able to get a good look at them and they had no details whatsoever. They don't speak during the robbing, so no one heard their voice. The humans told me that the predator stays out of their line of sight at all times'', she explained him.

Gosh… Lately it seemed like the humans just had no moment of peace at all. When they weren't being attacked by the Underworld, they were suffering from the long, cold winters. When they weren't suffering from the winters, there was someone robbing them. One thing came after another and Pit hardly had any spare time anymore either.

Years had passed by when Pit had been ripped away from his other half and up until this very day, Dark Pit had always managed to make his way into his dreams and his thoughts. There wasn't a single day that the poor angel didn't think about him. However, he managed to somehow be more stable throughout the years and focus on becoming the captain of Palutena's guard. It didn't take him long to succeed, so now he had the responsibility to keep the goddess safe and protect the human realm. He promised himself that he would do whatever it takes to make Dark Pit proud of him, even though he wasn't there to watch him anymore.

When they were kids, Pit used to ramble on to him that one day he was going to become someone important in the heavens. A hero, as he called it back then. It always made Dark Pit laugh because of how enthusiastic he sounded.

'' _I know you can do it, Pit. And once you succeed, I'll be cheering for you and brag to everyone that my best friend is a hero.''_

Dark Pit believed in him, so he was determined not to let him down. And with that thought in mind, Pit had trained and fought his way up to the top.

''That's where your mission will bring you today'', Palutena then continued, but used a certain word in her sentence that confused Pit.

'''You'?'', he asked her quietly, ''There's no 'us' in this mission?''

Usually Palutena used plural in her sentences, because they faced all of their missions together. She always guided him through the air and on land and would give him instructions about what he was supposed to do.

Palutena let out a quiet sigh. ''Unfortunately, one of the centurions has informed me that a great part of our army suffers from an illness. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I would like to stay here and find out. However, this mission cannot wait either. And I trust you will be able to handle this on your own. You have been doing a great job so far.''

''Yes, but that was _with_ your help. I've never done anything alone before, I—'' Before he was able to finish his sentence, Palutena cut him off with a soft smile across her features.

''Pit, do you truly believe I would send you on a mission I'm not sure you would be able to handle alone?''

The brunet fell silent for a little while. Palutena always had a lot of faith in him, it were usually his own insecurities that prevented him from doing things. In all honesty, he was actually quite scared. If he would blow anything, then he was the only one to blame for. Plus, if he were to be in any serious danger, who was going to extract him?

As if she was able to read his mind, Palutena added something to her statement. ''You don't need to worry: of course I will activate the Power of Flight and bring you to your destination. And you only need to call for me when you're in danger and I'll be pulling you out of there in the blink of an eye.''

Those words gave Pit just a bit more courage. She was right… Besides, he couldn't keep relying on her all the time. He wasn't a kid anymore, so he should be able to handle things on his own now. And taking care of a thief might just be the perfect first step for him.

''…Alright'', Pit finally agreed with a small sigh leaving his lips. Then he went over to the other side of the room and picked up the staff that was resting against a wall. ''I'm ready'', he told the woman, trying his best to show her his confidence.

* * *

Palutena had clearly told Pit that he wasn't allowed to fire at the predator unless they started attacking. After all, their job was still to protect all humans. Killing a human would not be good for their reputation, nor did they want to do it anyway. All Pit had to do was find out who the culprit was and make sure they had nowhere to go as Palutena would extract the both of them. Then they would lock the predator behind bars in Skyworld.

'That sounds easy enough', Pit thought to himself while he was guided down to the human realm. 'Just gotta keep my eyes open and make sure to prevent them from escaping.' There was something that he didn't understand though… The humans' financial problems were over, right? And there had never been a robbery down there before, not once. Why would this person steal from innocent people? He really believed for a moment that peace had finally taken over…

Not long after, Pit made a safe landing in the center of the town Palutena believed the culprit was hiding in currently. From there, Pit had to make his way forward on his own. Palutena bid her farewell to Pit one last time before she disappeared, making the insecure angel let out a trembling sigh. 'No… No backing out now, I can do it. I can totally do it. I've been doing it so far as well', he tried to encourage himself, 'Lady Palutena may have given me instructions before, but _I_ was the one to do all of it. Besides, it seems to be a pretty simple mission to me.'

As Pit slowly made his way through the town, he was quite surprised to see all of the streets empty. There wasn't a single person out there. The brunet frowned a bit in confusion while he clenched his hand around his staff, slowly continuing to walk forward. He scanned every corner and every object, but it was awfully quiet down here. Even the stores were closed. …What was going on? And why did he have such a bad feeling about this? Maybe everyone had heard about this thief and feared to have their possessions stolen as well. That could be the only logical explanation.

'The people are right for staying inside, but that doesn't make it any easier on me to find the culprit', Pit thought to himself. How could Palutena be so sure they were here, in an empty town? Wasn't it far more obvious to believe they had already moved on to the next town, where there were still easy targets for them?

While Pit paused in the middle of a square, he tapped his finger against his chin while trying to think of a way to catch this thief. However, the sudden feeling of being watched didn't make it easy on him. At first, Pit decided he was just being paranoid, but the feeling grew stronger with every passing second. Someone was _definitely_ watching him and the sound of faint footsteps behind him, made the angel freeze right into place. They were approaching him now, and they were getting closer!

When Pit finally gathered the courage to turn around to face this 'being', he was too late as he felt a wave of pain shooting through his hand. A sharp wince left the boy's lips right after he had been kicked and accidentally dropped the weapon from his sore hand. Pit gritted his teeth together and hastily turned around to react, but the figure in front of him had already gotten ahold of him and kneed him in his abdomen, causing the other to crouch in pain and cough heavily after groaning.

Not yet giving in though, Pit pulled himself together and managed to somehow return the beating with his fist instead. A low, painful groan could be heard from the other. It was definitely a male… However, a black hoodie covered up his entire body including his face. No doubt this person wasn't able to see clearly either.

When the figure cringed together, Pit saw the opportunity to dash over to his fallen weapon, but had once again been bested by the mysterious figure who had kicked him in the back of his knees, causing Pit to fall to the floor. Then he was grabbed by his hair and forcefully being slammed down to the floor, making him cry out when his body hit the ground.

Pit struggled to break free from his grip, but to no avail. Shortly after, the culprit forced Pit to turn around on his back and went to sit on his lap to prevent him from escaping while pinning his wrists above his head with one hand in a swift movement. The male was surprisingly strong, Pit had not counted on that… And without his weapon, he was powerless right now.

Pit glared up at the other, whose face he still wasn't able to see, while the figure let his free hand slide across the body of the angel beneath him, as if he was searching for something valuable. All of a sudden, when he came in contact with Pit's neck and felt something hanging around it, the blue eyes widened in fear and he felt his body shudder at the thought of his most precious belonging being taken. The necklace Dark Pit gave him… No… No, he couldn't have it! He could _not_ take it from him! It was all he had left of him!

''You can't have it!'', Pit shouted at him as he began to struggle against his grip with all he had. Dark Pit had saved up his last bit of money to buy that for him, it was the only thing precious to him, the only thing he didn't want to lose.

''It's mine, you hear me?! You can't take it from me!''

The figure didn't seem to give a damn about Pit's uncontrollable screaming and endless, but pointless struggling. Even though he couldn't clearly see what he was holding, it was obviously special to the boy, so it must be worth a lot of money then. No one cared about worthless inheritances, all humans were the same. If their possessions weren't worth a thing, then it was worth nothing to _them_ either.

The predator was ready to rip the necklace from the angel's neck, until a certain phrase erupted from his throat.

''He was my soulmate!''

The instant Pit cried the words in a desperate tone of voice, the figure in front of him didn't move a single muscle. The grip around his necklace slowly loosened a bit, as did the grip on Pit's hair which he was still holding. It was as if Pit had been able to change his mind completely about his actions.

''…What did you just say?''


	3. Reunited

**Reunited**

Pit simply laid there on the ground, preparing for the worst, but when the feeling of his necklace being ripped from his neck never came, he slowly raised his head to look up at the male on top of him. Why was he staying there so… motionlessly? Why didn't he do anything? It couldn't possibly be that Pit had managed to convince him not to steal the necklace that was so special to him?

Even though the male asked him to repeat himself, Pit was pretty sure he had heard just what he had shouted just now, so he ignored the request. Instead the angel stared at him intently as he waited for the other's next move.

Much to his surprise, the figure slowly let go of the heart-shaped pendant and instead moved his hand inside of his hoodie, which made Pit frown in confusion. Was that a weapon he was searching for…? Was he going to kill him?! Panic started to race through every inch of his body and he was ready to call out to Palutena for her to extract him. However, his blue eyes then fell onto the object the culprit retreated instead. Something much smaller than a weapon, something much more shiny and… familiar.

Pit studied the object carefully the other now held between his thumb and forefinger, yet closely to his chest as if it was something dear to him. Pit didn't need a second to think about what it could be, because he would recognize it from anywhere. The only reason he was staring at it, was because it needed to let it sink in. The color of the crystal inside the exact same pendant of Pit's necklace, was sapphire blue, identical to his own eyes.

Impossible… Pit's own bruised hand glided over to the pendant with the red crystal in it and held it close to him as well. No… This was a trick. This was a dream. It was anything but reality. It just had to be. There was no way this could be real. He must have stolen it. Or stolen one that looked like it! He could not fall for this now, not after everything he had been through! He couldn't allow anyone to trick him like this when he was this fragile!

Pit harshly bit down on his lip as he kept gazing up at the other, who slowly sent both of his hands up to his hood. And when it was finally removed and Pit's eyes came in contact with the other's, his heart stopped at the spot while his breath hitched in the back of his throat. A pair of crimson eyes were looking back down at him in the exact same way. A pair of eyes he had been looking into every single day years ago, but that he never thought he would ever see again. The person in front of him seemed to be just as much at a loss of words as he was and all they were able to do was just stare at each other, while trying to progress this unexpected turn of events.

After a little while, Pit silently swallowed and hesitantly reached out to the other, gently touching his cheek to see if it was really him. If he was really there. But he was actually able to touch him. This was no dream, this was no trick. This was real.

Pit changed the hesitant touching into cupping his cheek gently, trying his utmost best not to let his voice crack as he choked out the other's nickname, but to no avail.

''Pittoo…?''

The raven seemed to snap out of it once he heard the nickname he had so longed to hear through all these years and it made him mimic Pit's actions by reaching out to him and gently holding his cheek in his hand. He slowly wiped away a tear that rolled down from his eye and then went on to tenderly brush his fingers through his brown locks.

''Pit…''

The loving, soothing voice Pit had missed all these years tore him up completely. No longer able to hold himself back, he allowed the tears he had been bottling up for so long stream down from his eyes and down his cheeks. He instantly sent his trembling hand over on top of Dark Pit's and brought it over to his cheek again, leaning in to his touch this time. He needed his touch, he needed his hold… He needed him.

Pit forced himself to sit up straight before both of them threw their arms around each other, holding each other tighter than ever as if they were trying to make up for the long, lost years. Pit started sobbing uncontrollably in Dark Pit's shoulder, who simply held him close to him while stroking his hair lovingly and rocking him softly.

''It's me, Pit. It's really me.''

That only made the poor angel cry even harder while he hopelessly clung to his darker half. How was this possible? He didn't understand. There were so many questions going through his mind, he just didn't know where to start. Yet all he wanted to do was be with Dark Pit right now. Maybe he shouldn't ask questions right now… No, he shouldn't. Not now, at least.

''I… I-I thought y-you were…'' Pit desperately tried to finish his sentence, but only broke into more sobs at the thought of it. It still felt like he had failed him, like he had abandoned him, even though it wasn't his fault. Palutena extracted him, even though he didn't want to leave Dark Pit alone. But what if Dark Pit saw it differently? What if he was mad at him and held a grudge after all these years? Had he abandoned him in his eyes? Did he want nothing to do with him anymore…?

''N-No, Pittoo…! I-I'm so s-sorry! I didn't want to… I-I didn't want to l-leave you, I swear!'' Pit already started assuming that Dark Pit was outraged and that he felt betrayed, so he instantly started apologizing, almost begging him for forgiveness.

''Ssh…'' Dark Pit held the boy in a reassuring way, continuing to stroke his hair which he hadn't been able to do for so long. ''None of this is your fault. You needed to be brought somewhere safe, Palutena knew that. There was no time to rescue both of us.''

Both of them had missed even the slightest touch of one another. Pit would have given his soul for just one more stroke through his hair, one more caress across his cheek or to simply hold his hand. Palutena may care for him and have raised him, but he felt like Dark Pit was the only one who truly understood him. He had shared everything with him when they were kids and they had similar interests. Every day with him felt like a dream and he really believed he had lost that for good.

A soft, small smile appeared onto the raven's face before he slowly pulled away from him in order to look at his twin's face. ''I told you I would find you'', he told him with a tilt of his head while he gently wiped the other's tears away.

''It sounded more like a goodbye to me…'', Pit admitted quietly, allowing Dark Pit to touch him as he pleased, sniffling softly. ''I didn't think anyone could survive a war that big, especially someone who had nothing to live from or rely on!''

''I _did_ have something, Pit.'' Dark Pit lowered his gaze and slowly got ahold of the pendant that was resting against his chest. Pit followed the other's gaze before he slowly raised his head to look into the other's crimson eyes, that seemed to be filled with hope. ''Remember the promise we made long ago?''

Pit unconsciously sent a hand towards his own pendant as well and felt a small smile creep onto his face through his tears at the memory.

''We'll always be together. And if we would ever be separated, we would always find our way back to each other.'' Dark Pit looked back into the beautiful sapphire eyes with a gentle smile. ''I was determined to get back to you. And of course, if I had known where Palutena's temple was, I wouldn't have hesitated to come visit you and let you know I was okay. I have asked multiple people after the war was over, but everyone was still outraged with her and therefore wouldn't tell me.''

Pit lowered his gaze at Dark Pit's words. Dark Pit had tried so hard to let him know he was okay, that he was still alive. All this time he believed that he had been killed while in truth, he had done anything in his power to find him, just like he promised.

''Palutena sent you down here, didn't she?'' The sudden words, caused Pit to look back up at him with widened eyes. Oh, right, the thief… That was his mission, why he had come down here. And since Dark Pit attacked him and planned to steal his necklace, he guessed it was safe to say that… his mission was accomplished?

The raven gave him a somewhat guilty look, knowing Pit now knew who the culprit was. ''In my defense: the only reason I did it, was because I had no other way to survive. Nothing has changed much since we were kids: no one has cared about me up until now. No one would give me anything, they wouldn't even let me work for it. And I couldn't bail on you, Pit, I couldn't break our promise. I had to do something to see you again.''

Pit could feel his heart race inside his chest at the words, even though he knew it shouldn't. Stealing things was a terrible thing and even though some people had no choice, he couldn't allow them to just get away with it. Those were other people's possessions, whether they did or did not care about it. However… A soft sigh left his lips. If he were to look at it from a different perspective, the people here took Dark Pit away from him first… He would never say that they deserved to be stolen from, but it was their fault that he hadn't been able to see him for so long, so it was only logical that Dark Pit was trying to get back to him in this way.

Pit kept himself silent longer than he intended to, so Dark Pit took it as a bad thing. A small sigh left his lips. ''Your job now is to protect the human realm'', he stated with a small smile before he suddenly laced his fingers in the other's hair and started to ruffle it. ''I knew you could do it. I know you've fought really hard to get yourself in this position, so you shouldn't let anyone take it away from you.''

Then the raven slowly forced himself up from the ground and extended his hand towards the other angel, who was blinking at him in confusion. ''Let's go to Skyworld'', Dark Pit told him, ''No matter what the time is I have to spend behind bars, I will do it without protest. I've only wanted to let you know that I'm safe, and to see for myself if you're still safe. And as long as you're still there when I get out, that's all that matters.''

Pit harshly bit down on his lip, knowing exactly what he wanted, but it was a selfish thought and he could really get in trouble for it if anyone would find out. Lying to a goddess? That could cost him his title as 'captain'. If he couldn't do his job right, then what kind of servant would he be? Palutena would never trust him again. However…

Pit stared at the other a little while before he finally grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, only to instantly pull Dark Pit into another hug, which seemed to catch the other off guard.

''Pit…?''

''I _will_ take you to Skyworld, but not as a prisoner. Please…'' Pit shut his eyes tightly while digging his nails in the back of Dark Pit's hoodie. ''Stay with me.''

Dark Pit was at a loss of words, not knowing what to say. Of course he wanted to come with Pit, but Palutena didn't like him, that was for sure. If she would find out Dark Pit was the thief, she might just add ten more years to his punishment. Besides, if she would find out, Pit would lose everything he had worked so hard for.

''…I don't want you to get in trouble'', the raven replied quietly, earning a small huff from the other.

''And I don't want to lose you again'', Pit commented as he pulled back and furrowed his brows together, giving the other a dead-serious look. ''I haven't seen you in years and had to live with the thought that you were dead. And now I have to personally send you to prison only to miss you again for like, what, another ten years? No, Pittoo, I want to be with you! I'm sure I can get you into the temple without anyone noticing it. Lady Palutena told me that a lot of centurions suffer from an illness, so the temple isn't as highly supervised as it was before. Please… Please stay with me.''

Dark Pit stared into the big, pleading blue orbs, frowning slightly as he did so. Pit was right… He didn't want to waste another minute without the other, he wanted to be with him so badly. He needed Pit as much as Pit needed him. Besides, the thought of spending even more time with him than before excited him a lot. Now he could even sleep near him and have breakfast like any other person. No longer did he have to wait for him to come down and count the minutes until he could see him again.

Without realizing, a bright, happy smile appeared onto his face before he answered Pit's plea with a small squeeze in his shoulder. ''I'd like nothing more.'' This made Pit sigh in relief and return the smile at him before he felt the other get ahold of his hand.

Then the brunet started to frown a bit while he looked up at the sky that was slowly turning darker. ''How do we get up there though without Lady Palutena finding out? I can't just call her to extract me…''

''Well, who says you need her help? You can fly on your own up there, right?''

''Pittoo, that's not funny… Don't try to make me pity myself.''

''What are you talking about? I'm serious.''

With a frown on his face, Pit turned his head to face the other with a questionable look in his eyes. Dark Pit was acting so oblivious about his flying issue… As if he had forgotten about it.

Dark Pit instantly returned the look, surprised to see that Pit was being serious as well. ''Wait, are you actually trying to say that you can't fly?'', he asked him almost in disbelieve, confusing Pit even more.

''Well, yeah…''

''But… you were able to do so in the past…''

Pit blinked at those words. ''I was…?''

The brunet thought back about the times he had spent with Dark Pit, trying hard to remember how that went. He flew down to the human realm every single day to play with him and bring him food, but… It all felt so natural, like he wasn't being controlled by anyone. Like he actually did it all by himself.

''I-I was…'', he then murmured quietly before he looked up at the other, who seemed to be kind of worried about him. Did Pit have some kind of accident after they separated? If he had, it would only be normal that he remembered. It was like a part of his memory had just been wiped away. That was strange, to say the least…

''I'm sorry, Pittoo, I don't remember what happened… I only know that Lady Palutena has been controlling my flightpath for a very long time, so I can't go up there without her help.''

Well, Pit may have lost his ability to fly, but Dark Pit was still able to fly across every part of the world. Once they were up there, Pit could ask Palutena just what had happened to his wings that made him unable to fly.

Suddenly, a devious smirk appeared onto the darker angel's face before he approached his twin and scooped the boy up in his arms without the slightest bit of effort, causing the shocked brunet to gasp and his blue orbs to widen.

''P-Pittoo…? What are you—''

''Who needs Palutena's help to fly when you have me, right? Don't worry, just guide me the way and we'll be in Skyworld before you know it.''

As Dark Pit started to take off, Pit hastily wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tightly while he looked at him as if he had made an insane decision. There was no way he was being serious… He couldn't be. He couldn't hold him, especially not in the air!

''Pittoo, I'm not sure if—''

''Here we go!''

Completely ignoring Pit's attempts to protest, Dark Pit spread his wings darker than night and before Pit could object, they were already off the ground. Pit yelped while he tightened his grip around the other and gazed at the ground as they went higher and higher in the air. Dark Pit didn't seem to be struggling at all with the weight that was added to his wings.

Pit gasped softly and quickly buried his face in the nook of Dark Pit's neck. When _he_ wasn't the one flying, it suddenly seemed to be a whole lot scarier. ''Pittoo! D-Don't let go, okay…?'', the brunet murmured against his skin, causing the darker one to smile softly.

Dark Pit turned his head to look at the boy in his arms, who was clinging to him as if his life depended on it. At last, he had found him. They were together now.

''Would I ever, now?''

No, not anymore, not again. He refused to let anyone or anything take away this beautiful angel from him again.


End file.
